Beneath the Surface
by Elynsynos 18
Summary: COMPLETED! Cindy and Jimmy get stuck on a deserted island, both of them the reason for the cause and stay. Cindy begins to lose herself, and our poor Jim is at a loss.
1. Innocent Beginnings

Beneath the Surface

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy or company.

Jimmy looked back on the events leading to this catastrophe. He was hurtling through the sky and plummeting down the sea. He didn't know what caused the abrupt explosion, but what hurt him more was the fact he put Cindy in danger as well. She would probably be cursing his name if she wasn't unconscious from the impact. And he had come so close; so close to revealing what he really felt. But the moment was lost and would probably be that way forever. Cindy would never forgive him, never.

-Yesterday, 1 hour, 55 minutes ago.

Jimmy took long, even breaths, fidgeting nervously as he walked up to his rival. Ever since the day Cindy had her near confession, his curiosity was ablaze with questions that he thought he might have the answers to. What he wanted though was a confirmation. So each day that passed, he began thinking of anything he could do to prove his compassion and trust to her. It had become an obsession, but finally, only one reasonable solution came to mind.

He would take her on a trip, just the two of them. It would be a romantic setting in the atmosphere, seeing dawn above the clouds instead of below them. There he could tell her how he felt. And who knows, maybe she felt the same way? This was unusually brave of him, but his mind was set and immobile. Nothing wrong could happen.

"Vortex!" Jimmy called out. Cindy turned a 180, with a partially annoyed look on her face.

"What is it you want, Nerdtron?" She asked harshly.

"Well, it's just that, um, with your mom and everything, uh, I was hoping if-"

"What about my mom?" Cindy said darkly. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be going. Why the heck did he mention her mom? Stupid, stupid, he thought.

"Well, I was hoping if you would like, err… enjoy, a pleasant ride with me tomorrow for, umm, old times sake?"

Cindy was surprised. Normally he would be in a scheme or testing experiments. Perhaps he was making a punch line for a cruel joke. Or possibly it was a trick. Suspicion crept into her words. "Say that again?" She asked.

Jimmy was hurt at the laced poison in her voice. Did she really doubt him so? "I was thinking that you maybe could accompany me for a ride tomorrow if you would like."

Cindy didn't hear any sarcasm, but nonetheless searched his face for any looks of deceive. He was dead serious. Satisfied but not completely convinced she asked softer "When, where, and why?"

Jimmy's face brightened considerably. "A ride in my rocket; I'm going to collect some samples from the moon at dawn and pack for a three day journey. I was hoping if you have nothing to do you would like to come along." He said quickly.

"At dawn?" Cindy asked. She thought over it slowly. "I think it would be okay." She said cautiously.

"Really?!" Jimmy said excitedly. "I mean, cough, alright then." She eyed him calculating and left with no further words. Jimmy could hardly believe his luck. Finally, he could tell her. Finally he could tell her how he felt. Then, it would be perfect.

And that's how it started. He asked her, she semi replied, and then they were thrown from the blue of the sky to the blue of the sea. It was her fault anyways, it was always her fault.

A/N: Short, but this is just the prologue. As for Cindy's confession this is placed after "The N men." I didn't delve too deeply in it in case I put any spoilers in here. Also, I already have the second chapter up so this makes some sense. I leave the flight to that part. This is just the beginning. Please review!


	2. Flight

Beneath the Surface

Chapter 1: Flight

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron

Squeal of the tires against a wet road, the deafening sound of glass being smashed against steel, the red crimson puddles mixed with the rainfall. Then all she heard just the constant platter of raindrops against the windshield. Constant, a pounding rhythm within her paralyzed body; even then she could not cry nor breathe. Metal was pressing hard against her chest. She was suffocating, desperately holding her hand above the water that engulfed the vehicle, to be saved.

Cindy had awoken at the stroke of midnight in a cold sweat. She had been having the same nightmare again and again, leaving her sleeps deprived and Cindy listless the following morning. It had taken a toll on her overtaxed body and everyone plainly noticed. She had been less angry, less happy, less tuned to the world around her. Whether it was depression or post traumatic stress, she knew she couldn't go on like this.

The dream was about the car crash. A car had rammed into a side impact a drove them off the road into a nearby flooded stream. It had been pouring hard that night, and she knew that she shouldn't have survived it. Somehow, she did, because it was Jimmy's invention that saved her. It was a watch her gave her for her birthday, and one of its multi functions was a vital sign check. It sent off an SOS signal when she became unconscious. Police reached her in a matter of minutes, but it was too late for her parents, who died from the actual collision.

She looked at the watch fondly. It gave the time, location of where she was, radio, a direct connection to Jimmy's watch, and was water proof. It wasn't as fancy as Jimmy's with laser beams and weapons attached, but it was compact so hers didn't waste as much energy. She sighed and began packing up.

She should be living at the orphanage, but Libby had opted to let her stay at her place for the next few nights to get sorted out. Jimmy even offered to invent something to prevent the tradegy, such as the time booth, but Cindy was afraid something might happen accidentally as with all his inventions. Still she didn't give him permission, she didn't have enough trust to give him control over the past mistakes of her life. Who knew what else he would change? This had hurt Jimmy considerably but she didn't flat out refuse. She just said she would think about it.

Finished packing she snuck out of Libby's house and into the outside damp. She already informed her about the expedition and Libby had granted her leave, worried but happy Cindy was doing something, doing anything really.

Quietly and slowly she made her way to Jimmy's club house. The was a whirl of mechanical gears and a wrench cranking a stubborn bolt, and this told Cindy Jimmy was already up and getting ready for leave. Jimmy was on a creeper, focusing on the wires and technicalities of the machine. Smiling to herself in the dark, she walked up to him and using her toe pulled the creeper and Jimmy out from underneath the rocket.

"Puk'in Pluto! What the-, oh, Cindy, what are you doing up so early?" Jimmy asked, startled.

Cindy looked down at the small figure. "I couldn't sleep." She replied. Jimmy nodded his empathy and scooted back underneath the rocket.

"Just a few more repairs and we'll be ready to go." Jimmy stated. Cindy hummed a small 'hm' and waited patiently. When Jimmy completed his work, the first rays of sunlight were inching from the horizon. It could have been 4 to 5am by now but she was enjoying the warmth from the light. "Done." Jimmy said. "Now, prepare for blast off!"

The rocket was positioned and equipped with luggage, mounted on a jack and the engines flaring. Stepping into the rocket, Cindy felt that same insecurity as when the car crashed. Seeing her hesitate, he reassured her with a thumb up and Cindy slid into the vehicle without another second thought.

"Count down!" Jimmy yelled, climbing into the rocket with her. And before Cindy knew it they were blasted off into the blue. Feeling exhilarated and awed, all the troubles she had known had shed from her face and emerged a happiness she hadn't known for a long time. It was joy, and for a moment she didn't know what to do with it. It was so alien to her that it was terrifying even. She had taken a rocket ride before but somehow this one seemed different. It was… nice.

_I'm taking a ride  
With my best friend  
I hope he never lets me down again  
He knows where he's taking me  
Taking me where I want to be  
I'm taking a ride  
With my best friend_

We're flying high  
We're watching the world pass us by  
Never want to come down  
Never want to put my feet back down  
On the ground

I'm taking a ride  
With my best friend  
I hope he never lets me down again  
Promises me I'm as safe as houses  
As long as I remember who's wearing the trousers  
I hope he never lets me down again

Never let me down, never let me down.

See the stars they're shining bright  
Everything's alright tonight

Cindy smiled as they broke the atmosphere and into the final frontier of space. She finally felt secure, and who knew that it would be in the presence of her long time rival? Somehow she knew, she knew a lifetime ago. And it wasn't a weakness. No, it would not be a weakness. She would no longer be afraid of her feelings. No matter what pain it may bring.

A/N: This song is from the album "Depeche Mode: Music for the Masses", "Never Let Me Down Again" Just give credit to him. He's a great artist. I'm not usually a songfic writer but somehow this one seemed appropriate. Please review!


	3. Plummet

Beneath the Surface

Ch: 3 Plummet

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron

"Cindy?" Jimmy asked softly, barely a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yes Jimmy?" she answered, on first name terms with him finally. This gave Jimmy a gleam of hope that this would finally be it. He placed the ship on auto pilot and turned around facing her. He looked into her emerald eyes but when he tried to talk; his tongue had become too big for his mouth. Jimmy's lungs constricted and he felt his heart leap into his mouth. For fear of looking like a babbling idiot he sat back down in his chair, acting naturally as if nothing happened. "Nothing." he muttered. Nothing important, he thought.

Yes important! How could such a genius be such a fool! He felt like ramming his head against the keyboard, just like when he was trying to write a movie. The movie hadn't turned out that well either; maybe it was from the severe loss of brain cells. Sighing heavily he thought himself a coward. To be afraid of a girl; afraid of Cindy, it was almost too much to take. He would hate himself for this. His heart felt like it was being wrenched as guilt flooded his mind. This chance would never happen again and it was one chance that could alter his life forever! _I am such a coward_. He thought.

Cindy nodded her head disappointedly. She wished he had the answer, the answer to the question that had lingered in her thoughts much longer than she wanted it to. It had become stubborn, more persistent each day that passed. She was no one to him; he was too preoccupied with his intellect to be a part of her. This was her reasoning and it wounded her each time she saw his face.

But the longer the need was ignored, it became an itch, and she was burning to scratch it. She needed to know. She felt like running, but she was pulled back by an unseen force. She hated Jimmy for it, for her hurting herself, but loved him for it just the same. He rivaled her in all that she did. His being was a challenge, a never ending competition for dominance. What Jimmy didn't know was that she finally surrendered. She didn't give up, but wanted to stop hating him, to stop loving him. All she needed was a push in whichever direction and she would follow it no matter what. All Cindy needed was a reason to unbalance the equilibrium. She needed his answer. After uncomfortable silence she asked, "What was it you were going to say?"

Jimmy paused before answering, deciding it was not the right time. Cindy couldn't handle the truth. He couldn't, therefore she couldn't. "Nothing. Why are you being so nosy?"

"Excuse me, but the question was addressed to me, hence _my_ business." She retorted sharply. Jimmy shrugged it off.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

Cindy was starting to get irritated at the pettiness of their once innocent conversation. "No, I was just replying to your _unnecessary_ comment. But with you that may be a truthful assumption."

"Seems to me like your trying to make something out of nothing."

Cindy was taken aback because that was exactly what she was trying to do. "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. Maybe you're the one making the something out of nothing. You sure seem to be pretty defensive about it."

"Cindy, you just can't _comprehend_ the fact that I am—." Jimmy felt his hand sink into the ship. A dent in the rocket ship had swallowed his hand. _The ship is imploding? _He thought. Fear gripped his mind as his eyes widened. "BLEVE." He whispered.

"What?" Cindy said bewildered.

"BLEVE!" Jimmy shouted. "Cindy, jump!!"

"Wha—", she stammered. "What are you talking about!?!"

"I swear, I'm not joking. There's nothing I can do! Now jump!" Cindy just stared open-mouthed. "JUMP!" Jimmy screamed, turning around.

The ship began to cave in on its self, crumpling beneath them. The metal began to burn her skin, air rushing from behind her instead of in front of her. It was the same paralysis that immobilized her body when hesitancy overcame reaction. The scenes from the car crash began playing again and again in her head. No longer could she hear Jimmy's frantic pleas or see clouds passing by her; just the rain on the window pane and the water over her head. She was beneath the surface, drowning, not falling.

Jimmy knew she wasn't going to move, she was just staring into the void; motionless. He strangled sound then. Having no choice he leaped into her seat, grabbed her hand, and flung her into the sky as a fireball engulfed the ship. He had jumped out as well but not before he had been severely burned by the heat of the metal and flames. It was only a first degree, but it covered his arms, back, and face as well.

Then he plummeted, falling from the blue of the sky into the blue of the sea. He had no idea what could have caused B.L.E.V.E., acronym for boiling liquid expanding vapor explosion; the PRV (pressure relief device) should have acted automatically to the change in pressure around it. How could have this happened?

For some reason, Jimmy put the blame on Cindy. He blamed her for his hurt, for his burns, for his loss of his prized invention. Perhaps there was a way to save it. Trying in vain to convince her to move had taken up enough time to allow this to happen. She shouldn't have been so stupid. It was her fault anyways, it was always her fault. Somehow it just had to be; it couldn't be his.

**A/N: Firstly, thank you to all that reviewed! This is my first Jimmy Neutron fanfic and I'm happy to get some feedback! As for fanjimmy's question, both parents were hit by the collision. Cindy wasn't exactly hit. Sorry if I didn't write that very well.**

**If you want to know what BLEVE is, I will attempt to explain it in the next chapter. I would like Cindy's point of view when Jimmy explains it to make it easier. This seems gibberish now but it will all make sense, I hope. Please review! **


	4. Burns

Cindy awoke suddenly to a big, chocolate dipped cone surrounding her vision. Knowing she was nowhere near Dairy King she grabbed the assailant, knotting her hand in the hair and then jerked hard. She would have pulled his head crashing to the unforgiving ground if it hadn't been for a small yelp. He was saying, "Dear Albert Einstein!"

Immediately she let go of the intruder, but then realizing it was Jimmy she regretted it.

"What the heck happened to you, Neutron?" His entire face was red and blotchy, as well as his arms and hands. She knew it was burns, but she had forgotten the incident. Jimmy was rubbing his sore head tenderly.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't play games Vortex. You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Cindy's eyes widened but she remained passive.

"What are you talking about?" She spoke softly.

He looked at her in disbelief, pointing an accusing finger at his arm. Cindy scrunched her eyes in deep thought, and then whispered, "Blevy?" Looking at her hands, she wasn't in a much better condition herself. She stared in horror at the inflammations. "Tell me what happened, now, Neutron."

Jimmy sighed, saving the argument for later. Swallowing his pride, he said,** "B.L.E.V.E** is acronym for Boiling Liquid Expanding Vapor Explosion. This is a type of explosion--"

Cindy, sensing not an answer but a sermon, interjected, "Occurs when pressurized liquid is pierced." Seeing his mystified expression, she demanded, "Just tell me why it happened!"

Jimmy got that annoyed look on his face that she so often prompted. "Ruptured." He corrected. He went on with his winded explanation. After the first 5 minutes Cindy gave up.

"BLEVE can--- a stored substance--- usually gas--- atmospheric pressure---is a liquid--- pressurized…" Cindy heard a drone like an incessant hum or a bothersome fly buzzing by her ear. She kept fading in and out, catching something here and there; soon a frown was getting longer on her delicate features. She let her eyes drift…_How does he ever get A's when the even I can't even listen much less understand him? _

He was using hand movements. Sometimes they were far apart, sometimes close together. His tone varied slightly, but mostly he was concentrating on himself, barely paying attention to his one person audience.

"The substance will be stored partly in liquid form, with a gaseous vapor above the liquid filling the remainder of …the …container." Jimmy stopped there; at last realizing Cindy wasn't giving the smallest fraction of interest. She didn't know he stopped; she was looking hard at her once perfect skin.

The bad thing about Jimmy is that his most sore spot, his main pet peeve, is when people ignore him. He had so much to prove yet how could he when no one gave him the chance? And here they were, the only two people on the island, and he was less interesting to her than a scab on her knee. He was getting sick of trying so hard. Trying to make her feel better, just to get along, trying to answer her own question. He had the answers to any question in the world except why. Why did she hate him so? What did he have to say, to make her understand?

They stood there for an awkward second. Jimmy gave her a cold, calculating look, and pulled her face towards him with his hands pressed on her cheeks. It seemed like he was watching someone else do it. Detached from the unspeakable action he just did; he broke the most sacred taboo of enemies; be enemies. _Look at me. _He thought.

Cindy was startled, but reacted by quickly changing her momentary confusion into anger. She glowered at him through slit eyes, curling her fingers into a fist. And they just stood there, watching another coldly for the next move. Five seconds ticked by in silence. And then, she spitted in his face. Jimmy snapped back into reality, wiping the insulting saliva from his eyes. Released, Cindy tossed her head and took a step back, never taking her eyes off him. _Don't ever do that again. _She snarled. Jimmy didn't need to hear her telepathically; it was plain all over his features.

"If the vessel is ruptured - for example, due to corrosion, or failure under pressure - the vapor portion may rapidly leak, dropping the pressure inside the container and releasing a wave of overpressure from the point of rupture." Jimmy said crossly, shaking his slimy hand, thoroughly disgusted.

He looked at her carefully. Seethe seemed to be set in stone on her face, but when his words sank in she drew her attention away from him and onto her shoe, deep in thought. He continued with his conclusion."This sudden drop in pressure inside the container causes violent boiling of the liquid, which rapidly liberates large amounts of vapor in the process. The pressure of this vapor can be extremely high, causing a second, much more significant wave of overpressure (i.e., an explosion) which may completely destroy the storage vessel and create a massive fireball."

"Fine Neutron, but you still didn't explain why it happened." She said in a defeated tone.

"The pressure relief valve should have operated automatically since the ship was designed to be resilient with extreme differences in pressure." Cindy raised an eyebrow, encouraging him to go on. "It didn't work." Jimmy finished.

"_Like the rest of your inventions_…" She whispered. Unfortunately, Jimmy heard her.

"Cindy, my inventions don't go as planned, but the fact that **I **can actually do something about it other than faint, says a lot." After he said it he immediately regretted it.

Cindy looked deeply insulted. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish, not able to find the right words.

Then she got that look, that look when she was going to say something that was smart and hurt smartly for days. Jimmy braced himself, squeezing his eyes shut for the blow. When nothing happened, he realized she was just looking at him quizzically. Had he all imagined it?

"How did we get down?" She said, very simply, very to the point. Jimmy became confused. She was not one to let something like that go. He chose his words carefully.

"Do you remember my Super bubble gum mobile? AKA gravity bubble?" Jimmy asked.

"Why do you ask?" She replied.

Jimmy shrugged. "The impact popped the bubble but absorbed most of the shock." he rubbed his back sorely with memory." Cindy shook her head thoughtfully.

"I was in a bubble of your spit?_"_ She asked, dumbfounded. Jimmy was confused. Normally this would become an all out war, but she stopped fighting. Why?

Cindy finally decided. She found which light to put him in and kept him there. The old Cindy had retorts and cruel remarks standing by to be used and an arsenal of armed fireworks, but now she was just too tired to care. She had enough already.

_It doesn't matter anymore. _She thought.

"Heck it matters. It was _his_ spit!" Old Cindy yelled in the back of her head. "How dare he touch you! How dare he call you a dim witted fool! Fight back girl! For the sake of you honor!" Cindy dismissed the pleading voice. _Stay out of this. _She thought. _Leave me be. _

Looking for the first time at her surroundings, she saw they were on a deserted island, in a cave to be exact. It was very moist; water was dripping from the stalagmites. She ventured outside and gazed in awe at the shore and ocean. The west part of the island was dense in forest, some plants she couldn't recognize. The northern part was a huge shallow reef made up of tide pools scarring its surface. To the east was barren land, perhaps for a few 100 meters. In a rough estimate she guessed the area of the island was about 36 square miles. It was very small, but large enough for her to get away from Jimmy.

Without another word she left the cave and went into the forest. She didn't listen to Jimmy's pleas, his cries, or whatever he was talking about. She just walked away until she couldn't hear him anymore. Enough was enough.

A/N: Thank you for reading and sorry for the long wait. Also, if you want more info on "bleve", a good source is "The Best Links . com". I'm welcome to any comments you have. Please review!


	5. Ill Emotion

Ill Emotion

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Those who do are very talented and lucky.

Jimmy clenched his hands in despair. _Who was that back there?_ He thought. He remembered her defiant eyes as he held her face. He was hurting her. It was a contest of will. He wouldn't let go and she wouldn't let him win. But she wouldn't move to let go, it would be weakness. No, she wanted _him_ to let go, make sure _he _knew who the one in power was. But it wasn't Jimmy she was defying, it was someone else. That wasn't him. It couldn't have been.

Maybe it was him; a much darker, quiet part of him. The parts of him that came into being seldom like Hulk Jimmy or Evil/Negative Jimmy. They were there, but still, there. And Cindy just seemed to aggravate those parts of him. So whose fault would that be; Cindy's or Jimmy's?

Jimmy remembered that he saw something trigger, no, snap. It was instinct; as if she reverted to primordial ages; a combination of fear and survival. This was the person she had become. Cindy was timid, barely clinging to the end of her rope. He missed the old Cindy; the one who was big-mouthed, over confident, and had a huge ego (they aren't that different). Jimmy would do anything to have her back.

But she wouldn't let him. She wouldn't let him undo the tragedy that altered her entire life. Why? What would she lose?

"Look, I'm sorry!" Jimmy called to her. Cindy didn't look back and kept walking as if she didn't hear him. What did he have to say to her? He screwed up, real bad. She already knew that. He needed to tell her that he knew that too.

Jimmy began to run after her when his body cried out for mercy. He stumbled a few steps and his legs collapsed beneath him. His body knew its limitations and this was no exception. Tired and glum, he rested his aching body and waited for sleep to come. He didn't have to wait long and soon was swept into a dreamless black.

Cindy walked off her excess energy as she always did when she was angry. It had left her in good shape too. After walking for some time she felt the distance between her and Jimmy was tolerable enough so he couldn't see her resting. Breathing deeply she stared at her left leg. It had been complaining each jarring step she took. A bone may be fractured or a muscle torn might be the reason, but she couldn't have Jimmy see her limping. No, that would be a disgrace; her pride wouldn't hear of it.

Quite parched, she thought of the tide pools that were north of the cave. So if she was heading west, the tide pools would now be east of her. No, it was too far. Maybe some saturated edibles would do for now. Marking her layout of the island in the dirt with sticks, she began searching for large leaves or something resembling a basket. Content with two large leaves and some stems for twine, she began searching for food.

Choosing and selecting different foods took her mind off the situation at hand. It didn't give her room to think about other things for once, and it was... nice. She felt happier than she was for long time. Pleasantly picking things that looked like berries and fruit, sometimes tasting them, time passed by quickly. Soon it was night and her stomach was satisfied. Cindy felt a pang of guilt for abandoning Jimmy so quickly, but she shrugged it off in slumber. He can take care of himself.

Aroused and refreshed, Cindy rose to sunlight's rays at dawn. Feeling strong enough to handle the expedition, she made preparations for departure. Using two flexible but strong stalks of something similar to cattails, she wound those through the sides of the "baskets" and looped them around her shoulders, like a custom made backpack. Each "basket" contained probably four days worth of food, but she could only carry one. She left the other two baskets in a dug ditch and covered dirt over them to keep them decomposing slower. Ready, she set off to the tide pools for water and perhaps a better view of where she was and how to leave the island.

Along the way, something peculiar caught her interest. It seemed a piece of metal, rusting on the edges with rough, charred black casing the original blue and red colors. It stuck like a sore thumb in the ground, along with other pieces that had a similar fate. With some astonishment Cindy recognized it was the burnt remains of Jimmy's rocket. It seemed to have landed directly on the island, which would be near impossible considering the speed and altitude of the aircraft when it fell. However, it did happen. Storing away the information for later use, she continued steadfastly on her journey, need for water overrode her natural curiosity.

After about three hours of non stop walking, she arrived at a stretch of pools of water collected in small, sometimes large crevices of rocks. Thus would be the word tide pools, but to Cindy's astonishment there were no tides. There were just pools, which would be impossible, because there was saltwater in the pools. It couldn't be from rain, which wouldn't have salt, and the ocean was probably a few miles yet away. Perhaps salt from the minerals of the rocks but she highly doubted that. The quantities of the salt were much too large.

Placing the food basket down, Cindy walked towards the pools for further investigation. Leaning over, she gazed into its depths. Suddenly her left leg slipped from beneath her and she fell with a yelp into a pool. Gasping but still conscious, she felt a large gash in her forearm which viciously objected when she tried to climb out.

Wincing, she pulled herself out. Her condition was becoming worse. Bug bites were numerous, scratches and bruises littered her being, her burns were making her skin dry repulsively, her left leg was faulty, and now a gash on her arm to top it off. What did she do to deserve this?

She needed to find Jimmy. She needed him to figure out what to do next and what to make of these supposedly "tide pools". She wanted his forgiveness, and she sort of wanted his company, though she would never admit to that.

Ripping some cloth off the bottom of her shirt, she wrapped it around her bloodied arm tenderly, creating a temporary tourniquet. Finished with her task, she heaved down and drew a blank in her head. Seconds ticked by minutes as alpha waves continued a steady curve.

Cindy could not face him again. She said what she said and there was nothing to undo it. She didn't trust him so she wouldn't. She cared for him and she did. It flipped her mind and boggled her common sense. _Whatever our relationship was before is lost, just like I am now_. But old Cindy continued to harass her.

_Just see him, for old time's sake. _

Her face drew up into a scowl. She would see him, that's all. And she would see him before she went in a circle. A very** big** circle.

Heading to the cave, only stopping for rest, an entire day passed before she reached Jimmy. It had been about three days since she left him and she expected the worst. Anxiously she stepped into the dark cave, calling his name repeatedly. No answer came, and she bit back tears. _He left. He left. _She told herself over and over again. As she walked forward her foot hit something soft.

Breath caught in her throat, she trembled as she kneeled down, wanting to know and yet not. A dim outline was all she could make in the dark but she knew who it was. Its head was too big. Placing her hand and ear on the chest she listened desperately for anything.

There. Barely, but still there, a small rise and fall every few seconds. Shaking, Cindy pulled slowly away, but in a burst of joy wound his arms around his neck and pulled him into an overjoyed hug. Serious, but still happy, she checked why he wouldn't answer her. That was easy; he was either unconscious or asleep; possibly from dehydration, starvation, or high stress conditions combined. She could understand why he is applicable for all the above.

She checked for any other inflictions he might have. There wasn't anything significant except for the burns which didn't heal as well as Cindy's. Relief washed over her and she whispered a small "Thank you." even though she didn't really know who to.

Gazing to the entrance, she felt a strange calm come fill her. A few days ago, she left in a flurry of scorn and now she returned, coming to aid the one she fled from. It didn't make any sense. Or maybe it did a lot. Only she could know and she didn't want to.

But why didn't he follow her, or at least get his own food? He wasn't the most athletic person she knew but when it comes to survival the limits are pushed. There had to be something more, and a better reason than a few burns.

Sighing, she walked to the still body and kneeled beside it. She examined the burns, which were beginning to heal, his temperature, pulse, and lungs. It was all as it should be, and that troubled her. _Burns don't paralyze you. What? Is his little body too frail? _

She walked swiftly to the entrance again. _I just don't get you Neutron. _Pulling her knees to her chest, she gazed absently over the ocean, thoughts haunting another place. _Well, that's just fine; I don't even get myself._

Leaving half the rest of the bag's contents by the shallow breathing corpse, she prepared to leave when it stirred. Bracing herself, she set on a stone face and hardened a perpetual grimace. This was going to get ugly.

A/N: I broke this section into two chapters, so the next wait will be hopefully short. And again and again, thank you to all those reviewed. It really helps the author, which in turn benefits you. So please, comment!


	6. A Fault?

A Fault?

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron.

Jimmy opened a lazy eye, quite surprised he was still alive. He was still where he collapsed but he felt different. His arms and face were clean, his head rested on a pillow of leaves, and he felt nourished, though still aching. Puzzled by the dilemma, he turned his head to another presence in the cave. He saw a green back that was gazing toward the entrance and beyond the ocean. And he stared at it, unable to believe what he saw. It was a hallucination, it had to be.

The hallucination turned around. The hair looked in disarray, shirt torn at the bottom, scratches covering burns, and a gash; infected one by the looks of it, situated on the forearm. But it wasn't Cindy, because she wouldn't have come back. The only possible conclusion that came to his mind was that he was dead. Yup, that had to be it.

"Jimmy?" The hallucination called, or possibly the grim reaper in disguise. He sighed as his mind made up solution after another. He had to face it, she came back, but he didn't know why. That didn't matter at the moment though.

"Cindy, I'm sorry. And I....I shouldn't have, and I really messed up. I didn't mean to hurt you and I was wrong about you. I shouldn't have put you in danger and I shouldn't have blamed you. I got angry and I was wrong. And though you have no reason to believe me and I really am sorry—"

"Oh hush. Don't even try taking all the responsibility. If I hadn't hesitated on you like that you wouldn't be in burns and—"

"Cindy, please. I wanted to take you on a trip so that you would ...well, I literally blew it. And to take the cake, I blamed it on you. These burns, I deserved worse."

Cindy paused. It was her moment of triumph, but she didn't feel so. "I shouldn't have left you."

"I can understand why you would leave. But why did you come back?" Jimmy asked.

"I made a discovery." Jimmy smiled at this, because this was the Cindy he knew. He knew better than to expect an "I miss you" or "I felt guilty" that he sort of secretly hoped for. Sitting directly across from her, Cindy began telling him of the salt water in the pools and how there wasn't any tide.

"Well, it couldn't be from rain which wouldn't contain that much amount of sodium or from the minerals in the rocks, there wouldn't be enough..." Jimmy pondered aloud. Cindy shook her head; they were thinking too much alike.

"There is only one scenario I can think that would cause this and that would be a tsunami." Cindy contributed.

"It could have been, but why wasn't the rest of the island affected?" Jimmy asked. Cindy shrugged. As Jimmy was thinking, he noticed the infection festering on Cindy's forearm. "How'd you get that?"

"I... slipped, on the rocks near the pools."

"Your infection; it looks like Staphylococcus, a bacterium that causes many skin infections. They produce an enterotoxin (stomach poison), which causes a temporary attack of diarrhea and stomachache." _The types of foods most likely to carry Staph toxins are custards, cream pies, milk, fish and processed meat. "_You haven't eaten any fish, have you?" Jimmy asked.

"No, and I only have an infection." She said defensively.

"This island couldn't have been up for long or else it would have been discovered. I'm thinking this infection you have may be an evolved form. Do you have any abnormalities since you had that gash?"

"Not much worse than I was before."

"Anything that severed or changed?" Jimmy further questioned.

"Nothing that I didn't do myself or what time did." Cindy said flatly.

Jimmy paused before speaking. "Just give it time to heal. Maybe the foods you have can produce an antitoxin. Is there anything else?" Cindy thought about her leg, but decided there was not much advice Jimmy had that she already knew.

"Nothing." She answered. Jimmy gave her a stern look. That answer took a bit longer than Jimmy liked. Cindy dared him to question the truth of her statement again, this time with a glare. He shook his head sodden with disapproval and turned his attention to the puzzle before him.

A blank static followed. Cindy eyed him closely for his legendary brain blast, but none came forthwith. Jimmy's head hung down with an almost sorrowful look on his face. Just as Cindy was about to speak, Jimmy whispered softly.

"I miss them." She was going to scrutinize the statement, but the moment didn't call for it. Jimmy suddenly looked fearfully at her, afraid that he may have hurt her feelings. Serenely she nodded at him and eased into nothingness, Jimmy joining her. It was a peculiar feeling; they weren't being competitive at all. Perhaps it was essential to their survival that they have peace. Maybe because there was nothing to fight over, or the things they use to fight over weren't as important anymore. Did something happen while she was gone?

Cindy slowed down to deep, even breaths. Her parents were gone, but Jimmy still had something to return to if he returned. The thought stuck with her as the silence hummed deafeningly, and seconds drained in rhythm with her heartbeat. Her eyelids felt heavy as the drone filled her ears, numbness crept onto her fingers, and humidity weighed her lungs...

When she found herself again, she was laying with her back against the wall upright, giving her the most painful soreness she had ever experienced. Jimmy was up before her, rummaging through the food storage.

"There's nothing in there. I exhausted the last of it last night."

"Maybe the leaves you used as a homemade basket have some calories." He said somewhat stubbornly. Clearly hunger was getting the best of him.

"You can eat it." She said, obviously repulsed. Jimmy scratched at his throat absently. "While you're at it, why don't you lick the wall?" He shot a dirty look at her.

"Cindy, don't you want to get out of here?! Survival is great and all but wouldn't you give anything for Neosporin or toothpaste? Even more so a bed or flushing toilet?"

"I like luxuries as much as you do Neutron but when you have them they aren't luxuries anymore, they're normal comforts. Let's just take our opportunity here and accept it."

Jimmy gaped in shock. "I'm getting the feeling you don't want to leave." Cindy raised her eyebrows at him like he stated the obvious. "Cindy!"

It wasn't that Cindy didn't _want _to leave. She wasn't _going_ to leave. "Jimmy, it would be selfish of me to say we have to stay here, so if you want to go, go ahead." He searched for any body motions, like she was daring him or giving up. Then he realized the difference between the two sentences.

"You want me to stay here?" He whispered, almost to himself. He wasn't good at understanding women, but he seemed to hit the mark this time. Cindy looked fairly hopeful at him, but it became crestfallen when she saw him looking up. She in turn, looked at the ground, and was staring at the earth under her begin to slide from beneath her feet. Then the moment was lost and Jimmy too momentarily forgot the revelation, directing his attention to the cracking cave overhead. In perplexity she locked her gaze at Jimmy, pleading for an explanation. "Jimmy, brain blast, now!" Cindy cried, pulling him to an open area, away from the now unstable cave.

Violently clearing all other distractions from his mind he clenched his eyes shut, pelting forward. Strangely, Cindy lagged behind him. "Come on, think...think...," Jimmy concentrated hard.

_Saltwater, tsunami, Staphylococcus..., _the thoughts flew at breakneck speed."Brain Blast!" He panted, like a depressed excitement. "This island is on a fault line, which would rise with the plate tectonics. If the island rose, it would still contain saltwater, not drained in certain areas. Staphylococcus could have evolved for different host, and be able to survive only this environment. And this would also explain why it hasn't been discovered. Your tsunami idea was almost on track." Cindy, eyes squinted, looked disorientated, like a fish out of water.

"Underwater earthquakes happen daily and those are rarely recorded, so I don't know of any recent activity or dormant volcanoes. There is no way to identify where we are besides the stars and currents." He continued, mulling over what to do next. Jimmy was jumping track to track from why, where, to how, and back again.

"I think we could find a land mass and make our way from there." Cindy offered, not completely back from the brink. Jimmy nodded hastily.

"We'll need a raft."

Cindy snapped her fingers rapidly and her teeth started chattering, as if to force that thought from the tip of her tongue and out. "Eureka! Jimmy, does your rocket contain safety features, like an inflatable—"

"Cindy, you're brilliant!" She nodded shyly.

It was then she noticed the sand was saturated with water and the depressed area where she was standing held crystalline water. Dipping her finger and tasting it, she asked Jimmy, "What is the probability it will sink again?"

"You mean this tectonic plate will go underneath another or of a tsunami being formed?" Cindy pointed down. Jimmy swallowed rather loudly. "That would be the former."

A/N: Sorry to leave such a steep cliff hanger there, but it's saved for another chapter. It may seem rushed but this actually took hours to write. I'm sure all writers out there know how I feel. :) (Strangely, my three categories so far is virus, to rockets, to plate tectonics.) Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review. It really helps the authors improve, which is nice for you too.


	7. Insanity

**Chapter 7: Beneath the Surface**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. **

Jimmy's breath, ragged from the rush of adrenaline, became short rapid gasps, unable to inhale and exhale the needed amount. His legs trailed behind him, momentum the only thing pushing him forward. And what was holding him up was an arm clenched tightly on his shoulder, putting as much weight on him as he placed on the arm.

Cindy was slightly taller than Jimmy and had a proportioned head on her shoulders. Though this wasn't enough to claim why she was more athletically fit than Jimmy, he knew that she was. Strength just wasn't one of his strengths. Today somehow, Cindy was lagging behind him, leaning heavily on him as if she broke her leg. Examining her movements, he now saw her slamming her right leg heavily, but limping with her left; barely skimming the ground more for stability. Because she was on his right and behind him, she was pushing him forward, making him stumble for balance. It was the only reason he kept running. Was she doing that on purpose or accidentally?

Moving to higher ground, the water had not hindered their escape, but the saturated ground depressed from weight and made passage difficult. It was like running on a huge sponge. But when the tidal rush catches up to them, they would have to swim, and this scared Jimmy more than anything. Man was meant for land and not for sea. Without his inventions he felt ...vulnerable. Perhaps it was due to his fear of drowning.

(**Flashback**)

Cindy was peeking over the college transcripts and applications spread orderly over Jimmy's desk. Some were addressed to Harvard and Yale while others were scholarships for science in all categories. Some were even asking Jimmy to be a professor there. Jimmy, hunched quietly in his chair, scribbled away with the legibility of a typewriter. Moving to throw away some spare rubbish he heard a burst of laughter. He gained composure before swerving in his chair to face Cindy. She held her hand cupped over her mouth, trying vainly to control herself.

"Hydro-phobia? What kind of fear is that, Nerdtron? Of drowning?" She laughed hysterically when he wouldn't answer, an ugly frown tight on his face. "I'm right! Oh this is too good to be true!" Her hand pressed into her stomach like it hurt to laugh.

"Everyone has a fear, little or big, Cynthia." He lectured her as if a child stood before him, which stopped her laughing immediately afterward, replaced with scorn. Jimmy saw that the paper with his health information held the offending information. He shuffled it under another one. "At least mine is treatable and prevailed by science. Yours though is incurable and permanent." Jimmy sounded unusually smug, like Cindy. Cindy at this point looked skeptically at him.

"Like what condition could I have that I don't even know." She asked plainly. He leaned forward and stared at her with big, round blue eyes, at which she seemed taken aback. He grinned triumphantly. "Get real!" She said flustered. She left in a flurry, walking fast to the door. Jimmy had the last laugh that day.

(**End of flashback**)

Jimmy lifted himself from the ground, realizing he had fallen flat on his face. Cindy tugged desperately on his arm, with an urgency he had never seen before, which touched him. Was it concern for **_him_**? _Don't flatter yourself, Jim. _ He thought. _That would be dangerous. _But when a man is at the end of the world, past dangers don't seem like dangers anymore. He picked himself up and ran with Cindy, arms hinged. "We're almost there." She breathed.

"To the rocket ship?" He questioned. She nodded.

"To the remains. Where do you put the safety equipment?"

"By the atom nucleus with the three circulating electrons, my Neutron brand icon." Cindy bit her lip. "Don't you know if it's there or not?" Jimmy asked.

"All I remember seeing is blue, black, and red. I'm going on a limb here." She replied. Jimmy gave her a critical eye. "Look, you were the one that was all for it." Jimmy opened his mouth for a retort but Cindy, being the master of retorts, beat him to it with an apology. "Sorry, but what would have we done otherwise?" Jimmy shut his mouth, but soon opened it again to pant.

"Fine." He breathed, his moist hands struggling for a firmer grip on her arm. Cindy brushed lightly with her fingers away an annoying bang, knowing the conversation was bound to come up again soon but dismissed temporarily. But what would she do if she didn't find it? And what if she did? Her temples throbbed horribly and she ran harder, feet pounding the soft sand.

The sky had turned a dull black, and soon rain was pouring in sheets. Together they ran blindly forward, water rising to their knees, water cascading and misinterpreting their vision. Splashing feet and thunder cracks had devoid their ears of sound, and exhaustion left their mouths dry.

* * *

Cindy was getting scared that she already passed the cratered site, or that she wouldn't be able to find it due to the flooding island. Intuition was what she relied on now. But what helped her was luck. It happened very simply; while Cindy led in a vague direction, Jimmy would smack into a few dozen trees along the way, and in the end, had tripped, stumbled, and belly flopped into the crater. See? It all works out in the end. 

Jimmy fell with a comical cry and emerged with a sharp intake of breath. Cindy, because Jimmy refused, had the pleasure of finding the inflatable raft. It wasn't easy. The crater had swelled with the rainfall and had twelve feet depth. And to find something compacted behind smitten, charred metal that may not even be there made Cindy return, struggling for breath, to the surface five times before finding it. When she found it, she thought about giving Jimmy a heart attack. Just something for him to think about during the trip home.

Cindy shook her childish thought away and handed Jimmy the inflation, which ballooned when he pulled the strap.

"It's meant for sitting atop, but there's a sub chamber in there so it would fit one adult comfortably to sleep. But due to rain and possible tsunamis we'll just have to sit tight and stay down there. Don't you worry; this thing is as strong as a bomb shelter. There's homemade oxygen so it might get stale, but I have 2 months of food storage and filtered water. You'll have to go above deck for the ladies room, and there's a transparent patch for viewing pleasure. That's in a nutshell." Jimmy said, pleased with himself.

Cindy took a deep breath. It would be now of never, regardless of what Jimmy says or does she had to follow through. She was more afraid of what would happen if she wouldn't. "Godspeed." Cindy said in a monotone, looking afar. She was now treading water, rushes of water raising the depth steeply. Jimmy had already sat atop the floatation, preparing for departure. He looked confused as a fish out of water, but tried uneasily to gain composure.

"Cindy, come on, the boat will wait but I can't. We need to leave _now_." Cindy shot him a dirty look. "Cindy, we'll work through this. When we get home, come with me through the time machine. It would be as if none of this ever happened." Jimmy pleaded.

Cindy shook her head violently. "No Jimmy. You don't understand. My future, this is my future. I...I know it seems dumb, but this is important to me." She stammered. "If it's given to me by others, it isn't mine anymore." She looked at the water's surface ripple. She didn't even know what she was saying anymore. Insane people usually don't. But if she was insane, legally it means that she had a mental illness. Jimmy would probably know which one. She tried hard to think but had difficulty concentrating. She grew frustrated with herself and held her head tightly until the moment passed.

"No, Cindy, please stop!"

Cindy stood straight and calmly stated, "Good bye Jimmy." With that she submerged and swam away, sure that Jimmy wouldn't follow. His phobia would spare Cindy the pain for once, and she could finally have what she wished the day of the crash. Sweet endless black.

* * *

Jimmy stood stricken at the turn of events. It happened so quickly that it left him dazed and confused. But he was Jimmy Neutron and he analyzed the cause and reason scientifically. He tried psychology first. 

_ Psychological__events; loss of parents. Chemical imbalances; possible. Physical changes; head injuries, infections...Two or more causes would be enough to give her a mental disorder (her arm!). Dementia, schizophrenia, depression are good candidates. This isn't good. _

Then there was the water, rolling before him; the last barrier blocking him from Cindy. But because she knew his phobia, how would she interpret it? When she came back Cindy had been acting peculiar, but nothing huge like suicide. Jimmy was at a loss of what to do. Was he more afraid of the water or Cindy? What would she do if he came after her? What would happen if he plunged? He inhaled deeply and stopped the assailing thoughts. No, he trusted her. Cindy meant more than science or water to him. She was worth it. Jimmy dived headfirst into the sea.

* * *

Blackness began eating at the edges of her vision. Her lungs felt squeezed until pressure collapsed it, and when she inhaled water, it would be the end. It was so simple, a thin line between life and death. But human survival was an influential force, and it screamed at her with a powerful instinct that wasn't easily repressed. But emotion is another thing. It sways without the burden of the mind, and it was that which pulled her from beneath the surface. From beneath the surfaces of the water, mind, and heart. It was then she saw, with terror and surprise, Jimmy leap from the boat and into the current with her. 

"Cindy, let me talk to you! I need to tell you something!"

_ Jimmy you stupid brute! Just leave me alone_! "I already know I'm insane! Go home already, or else you're being selfish. And if you are, then I will be too!" _I knew I should have found a bridge. "_Jimmy, don't come any further!" He swam heedlessly. She sprayed water flying with a violent arm. "You thick headed skull! Don't you understand! You have family, friends, brains, and dreams. You'd waste it all for nothing! Me! I am nothing! Take Betty! Nancy! I don't care!" She began getting desperate. "Jimmy, you can save so many other lives, please, I don't know what I'll do if you come closer." Jimmy stopped. Cindy whispered, "Please." With a grim set face he raced toward her...It then became a blur.

The next thing Cindy knew was that Jimmy was underneath her, pinned to the ocean floor, her hands wound around his neck. Cindy knew she had cracked, but that didn't stop her, because she didn't care anymore. Then there was a rumbling in her tummy and in became louder until she realized she was laughing. It scared her.

Her surrounding's was blue. The figure underneath her was blurred. No longer could she really see, so she just laughed. Things always got better when she laughed. But the feeling wouldn't go away, so she laughed harder. She laughed and laughed until the figure in her hands went limp.

Tiny bubbles trickled out of the corners of Jimmy's mouth and he lipped to her silently.

"I love you." As his eyes closed, a word came briefly to mind and came as quickly as it left. _Rigor Mortis..._

Cindy surfaced for breath and remembered the definition. It was only then she realized what she had done. Cindy had killed him. Cindy Vortex had killed Jimmy Neutron.

** A/N**: I know I should have given more clues as I went along so it wouldn't be so sudden, but the truth is I only knew the events, not the reasoning. So please note I'll be changing the summary soon. (My story just got darker...) :) As for Cindy's phobia, does anybody want to guess? Lastly, I want an honest opinion if I should put in a song for the last chapter, next. Thank you to all those that stayed with this story until the end. Especially fanjimmy and scubagirl. And thank you Acidfox and Miyozku for your touching reviews. All readers thank you for your kind attention, to go to cartoons, to Jimmy Neutron, and then to **_my_** story just pulls the ol' heartstrings. Lastly, all those who reviewed, you helped bring forth the story from my mind to the screen. Thank you. (bows sheepishly) Now onto the grand finale...


	8. It Could Have Been Different

Chapter 8: It Could Have Been Different...

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron

A/N: Welcome to the finale! This story has been through a lot and as I read through it again I saw not only the characters developed steadily but my writing too. All those that stuck through it I'm eternally grateful. (Also, Cindy's phobia is ophthalmophobia, fear of being stared at. Notice that whenever in the series Cindy does get a little nervous at this.) And thank you Blackfire18 for editing my story. Welcome to my conclusion of the events...

* * *

Cindy felt strange, like an eerie glow had surrounded her; no sound, warmth, or time. Everything that she could see had a surreal touch, something fake. But then she became conscious of the truly surreal image; a pale face. It was Jimmy who looked out of place; inappropriate there, silent, and... in peace. She hated him; it hurt why it should get peace and not her. He had robbed her of what she had wanted. Why? For what? 

Then it hit her abruptly. He loved her and she killed him. Cindy knew that sometime during her life, but she could not and would not believe it. And because of that, this had happened; an overflow of emotions and hate. Cindy didn't know what to think. She only remembered two words; _selfish _and _rigor mortis_. _That's right, he was being selfish_. So why couldn't she?

She may have imagined it, but there was a light reflection of the fragmenting pentagons, weaving near the surface of the water. It haunted her, a memory of and monument of a past life, the beginning of a new. Something pulled her toward it, and she pulled Jimmy up with her, paddling her feet slowly as tiny bubbles trailed after her wake. Breaking the surface, she found rain pounding into her weary eyes. No sunlight had penetrated the grayish clouds. Spotting the raft, she pulled Jimmy toward it, unsure of what to do next.

Instructions were written on the side of the raft, directing how it was to be inflated and proper usage. Once she was able to discern them intelligible, she hosted the sodden cadaver lovingly onto the platform. Cindy then hoisted herself up and looked around. It was a yellow inflatable raft; sort of a smaller version of a child's shallow, round swimming pool except there were loops of rope to grip festooned all around the sides. The raft was enough to fit five people comfortably. The style was old fashioned compared to Jimmy's usual futuristic ideals, so it was probably one of his more dated inventions. _As long as it works. _Cindy thought numbly, staring at her submerged foot in ankle deep water.

Cindy plopped down with a splash and searched for the sub compartment Jimmy spoke of. She felt the plastic nylon surface for openings; soon afterward she found a flap and zipper concealed behind it. Once she unzipped it, water poured in; Cindy agilely slipped through the opening, gently dragging Jimmy along with her. Then she closed it back and searched around the sides for a drain compartment. The raft was dank and obscured in darkness, making her search difficult and dreary. Feeling the wall and floor of the raft, Cindy felt like she was in a locked trunk and this feeling did not abate until she pulled a plug. Miraculously, the plug only let water out, not in.

The air became stiffer by the second and Cindy grew alarmed at the exertion it had on her body. She tried relaxing into the wall when she felt a tiny protruding annoyance in the small of her back. It was a zipper again hidden under a flap that had caused her discomfort. Revealed by the opening was shelve-less cabinet, holding air tight packed towels and blankets; a first aid kit, food, a heater, filtered water tap, two switches, and a machine mounted against it. The section looked cluttered as if it survived an upheaval.

After flipping both switches and starting the heater, Cindy turned her attention to the machine, blinking as a soft, blue luminescent light flooded the inside of the raft. She recalled that Jimmy had a homing beacon on every one of his inventions. Why would this one be different? The machine consisted of one red button, a bulb, and computerized display screen. She pushed it the button with utmost certainty, which then the bulb flashed on and off repeatedly, and the screen lit in capital letters the word RETROVILLE. Satisfied, Cindy grabbed the vital items, closed the partition, and put back the flap.

Cindy leaned back against a different wall, closing her eyes. It would take some time before the raft heated up, and damp chill had already seeped to the bone. Past injustices to her body cried out, but before she helped herself she turned to Jimmy. She sat him in a dignified, upright position against the wall; after reaching for a towel and freeing it from its container; she dried Jimmy's face softly. She was easier around him now that those frightening, yet striking blue eyes were hidden behind closed lids. He did not respond as she wrapped him in a blanket and rested beside him, her legs stretched in front of her.

Though the air had become easier and warmer to breathe, there was a hollow emptiness in her that she could not describe, neither hunger or pain, that quaked. Soon her entire body began shaking. Her hair was plastered to her face and sweat ran down her temples. Cindy had a fever, yet she felt chilled to the bone. It was like a dream she thought that she would wake up from, in due time of course. And if she began to understand she wasn't going to wake up, the pain would come back with that much more force. Shivering, Cindy drew her legs up to her torso and rested her head on Jimmy's chest. There was no heartbeat. Her mind would not tell her that but her senses heard. They heard the lack of sound.

"It going to be a long trip, long as Sheen would call summer school." She whispered to Jimmy. "You can sleep though. And when we get back, we can tell everyone what happened. They would be so pleased how heroic you were. Wouldn't that be fun Jimmy? Yeah, Jimmy?" Hours passed like this. And her warped mind began to believe. She would try to feed Jimmy, talk to him. When she got no responses she would try to stand and start shouting at him, then crumple sitting in a side position, back facing Jimmy. She hurt herself in a way no one would understand by doing this.

Then she cried on Jimmy's shoulder, begging him for forgiveness. She was drawn into herself so far that now, Cindy would never find her way back. Now and forever lost.

* * *

Fifteen days later a raft hit Retroville shore. Out stepped not the face of an ingénue girl, but of a husk, dried and without life. All but a few would be able to say who that face belonged to, and one of those hung around her shoulder. Cindy, her eyes flashing, dangled off the edge of the raft, her left leg hanging useless, her right arm wrapped in a crimson tourniquet. By just looking at the arm, you could see it too, was dangling, unable to respond to will. A hideous infection festered on the arm grossly... 

Cindy breathed through her mouth, taking in her first breath of black night air. She could not smell as good as before, but the air was not as stagnant in the raft. Hopping down, she made her way slowly down the avenue. She was carrying a decayed body close to her heart, like a child would a doll, and limped at a sickening pace. Not many people were up and about, and Cindy did not encounter anybody to her relief. She managed to traverse all the way to a certain clubhouse where it stood in thought and reminisced. Cindy then fumbled with the body and managed to pluck a hair, holding it to the DNA scanner. The door allowed access after reciting a pleasant greeting, and she walked slowly through the opening.

Cindy soon found herself in the deserted lab of Jimmy Neutron, and there she placed the body tenderly on the ground. "Soon Jimmy, soon." She mumbled in blurred dialect, almost soothingly. Cindy had found what she was looking for, the famed time machine. Entering the date and pulling the lever, she shuffled inside the booth holding her breath. There was an electric blue flash, and Cindy was whirled through a vortex of time and space.

Jimmy was working on a new invention, a watch exactly, that would be almost as powerful as his own. It would have a more girlish appeal than his, because he was giving it to a girl. That means no lasers or weapons of mass destruction. He was nearly finished with it and was going to wrap it up when his time booth flashed electric flows of blue. He sat up excitedly. Someone was going to visit him from the future or his past. Maybe even himself. He was naturally surprised when he saw who it was.

"Cindy! What are you doing here?" He exclaimed, breathless. It was Cindy, but her once dazzling emerald eyes had lost their spark, her frame sagging and shaking. She was in mortal danger.

"Ji...Ji...Jim-Jimmy?" She said distortedly. "JIMMY!" She screamed and half-ran, half-staggered toward him, but fell onto his lap with a small thud, pulling him into a bear hug. She weighed considerably light for her size. He pushed Cindy off him and held her shoulders, arms fully extended. She stood there, grinning ear to ear, looking woozy and thrilled at the same time.

Cindy had so much she wanted to say to him that no words came out. She just felt so happy to see him there, alive, _animated_...her eyes shined. Things could go right finally. She inhaled deeply and asked, "Jimmy...is that for me?" She pointed to the unwrapped watch. A tag lay nestled beside it, her name written in scrawled blue letters.

"Ah, yes it is. I myself came back from the future a while ago to give tips on making it. I said it would be life threatening if I didn't." He gave a lopsided grin. "Is that you wearing it?" Jimmy pointed to her watch.

Cindy had not noticed she was still wearing it. It would not have helped her regardless because it was mostly destroyed in the fiery flames of the explosion. "Yup. Perhaps you should make it nonflammable too." She suggested. Jimmy nodded his approval and waited for more. Cindy gave him a look that said _when I say perhaps I mean_ _do it now. _Jimmy pursed his lips and set himself back to work on it. Cindy rolled her eyes and squinted into nothingness.

_The whole course of events changed by making a watch inflammable, how ironic it is to be prepared_. She thought. Then she realized Jimmy had come from the future to make sure her watch was made. How many times and things could have been changed to Jimmy's liking? How many times may she have repeated this incident until she got it right? Is anything she knows permanent? This is why she disliked Jimmy using the time booth. Though he was a decent person, too many ifs get in the way.

_Well, this should resolve the whole problem. _Cindy sighed. _This time I'll be able to contact help and this would have never happened. Jimmy would still be alive and... _She stopped short. If this entire thing could have been revoked why didn't Jimmy do that in the first place? She knew he was off handed sometimes but this? There was something seriously wrong. There was something more Jimmy knew and she didn't.

_Heh heh, he always knows more than you dummy. _Old Cindy returned with a vengeance. She shut her out and posed strenuous concentration. _Maybe he didn't want to stop the rocket incident. But if he didn't want to, he knew I would still have a disorder._ _Besides, all he said was he wanted to stop my parents death and I wouldn't let him so...oh. OH! _Jimmy was such a jerk! He made her go back in time. That sly, cunning dog! She didn't give him enough credit. But for all that pain, helplessness, nervous breakdowns, despair; she felt like strangling him all over again then go back in time to see that same charming face smiling at her.

Cindy shot a glance at the diligent working Jimmy hunched over at his desk. Jimmy was...something special. She gazed at him with guilty eyes and swayed, rocking from toe to heel. She wondered what the thoughts of a genius were.

Jimmy caught her gaze in the corner of his eye and turned to look at her. Ignoring her had become the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. He knew that there was nothing he could do for Cindy's condition but it pained him to think why she would come here and impose on him like this. She wasn't the same anymore.

"Jimmy?" She asked, her voice strained.

"Yes?"

She rubbed her arm. "I...I'm sorry. I know you meant best for me. I now understand the tendency you have to make things better." Cindy looked at the ground, unsure where this conversation will lead. She felt ashamed to even be in his presence. As for Jimmy, his mouth had turned suddenly dry. "You know what? Forget the watch." She drew herself to full height, trying to bolster the confidence that had failed her so many times before. "Just invite me to do something and take it from there. A ride for instance. I can guarantee you I'll say yes." Cindy said, trying to put a straight face.

Jimmy looked like someone sternly going to disagree but how could he argue with the experts? "But Cindy, what happened? Why the change of heart?" He looked aghast.

"Enjoy it now because you'll have a hard time finding it later, Nerdtron." The aghast look ebbed away. She had that familiar playful mocking tone again he grew to know and love. And though Cindy had a smile plastered on her face almost as lopsided as Jimmy's, it was a fitting one. A smile neither smug nor scheming, but pleasant, which gave Jimmy hope that someday **_he_** could find it again, not needing an invention to induce it or impress it. It became possible.

"Thanks Cindy." He said throwing the gift into a nearby trash can. "Are you going to be okay?" Jimmy asked. Cindy thought that was a stupid question, but then she had her second revelation that day. She mumbled a bit then whispered a bleak "bye". Jimmy nodded his head, his exotic blue eyes imprinting her on his memory. She didn't know if she imagined it, but those eyes glistened as he left the clubhouse with one prolonged, backward glance and into blinding sunlight.

Cindy did not know what would happen next, but had a vague idea. And it seemed true enough when her body flickered and began to diminish into a hazy, indistinct outline. If Jimmy succeeded at his undertaking, Cindy Vortex would cease to exist. Everything that happened, the rocket ship imploding, the cave, the drowning, and the raft; would never happen and neither would she, the person she had now become.

Many people in extremis would say their life flashed before their eyes. That would be similar to a dream. And her life after the crash would be like a dream. All the pictures, randomly assorted, would be put into some kind of plot, except with her missing from it.

And in this dream like world, it is there that Cindy never woke up.


End file.
